The Truth is Never to Be Trusted
by Toni-Nicole
Summary: Everything they knew, felt, and belived is about to be tested. The question is will they be able to survive the newest Cassadine? Will she even be able to survive life as a Cassadine?
1. Prologue

AN: IMPORTANT

I lost my motivation with the story line so I'm going to tweak it a little.

I'm changing a few things with the character background. Sam and Nikolas will not be twins but they are still brother and sister.

**Things To Know:**

Sam will be 25; Nikolas-30; Lucky-29; Lulu-22; Maxie-23; Jason-32; Brook Lynn- 23; Liz-30

I'll post more ages when there needed

Emily will have already died :-(

Nikolas has custody of Aiden and Spencer

Jason works for Sonny, but there was no accident so he still claims the Q's. He only goes by Jason Morgan in 'business'.

* * *

RING RING RING

"I trust you have acquired the information Mr. Ortiz" questioned Helena

"Mrs. Cassadine we've tracked down the target, do you want us to proceed with the capture" asked Mr. Ortiz a henchmen of Helena.

"Yes, proceed as planned. But know if one hair on her head is damaged, yours will roll" answered Helena

"Yes Ma'am," responded Mr. Ortiz

* * *

"Don't worry baby, I'll get your daughter back. I'll raise her like you would have wanted; she'll live-up to your expectations. I swear it," said Helena to the portrait of Stavros.

When Laura returned to Luke she left her children, Nicolas and Athena, Nicolas was 5 when she left and Samantha was a new born. After she left Stavros refused to acknowledge Athena and had tried to get rid of her.

********FLASHBACK*********

"I want her gone Mother!" screamed Stavros

"As long as Nikolas isn't harmed I don't care" replied Helena

"You!" shouted Stavros we he say a maid walking by "take that thing and get rid of her. Immediately."

"Y-Yes sir. Right away sir" said the maid as she rushed in and grasped the sleeping child.

"Make sure she is never found." Instructed Helena

"Yes ma'am" replied the maid as she ran out of the room cluching the infant.

* * *

"Liza, I have a baby that I want to get rid of," said Anna, the Cassidine maid "I'll sell her to that friend of your if you can get me the money by midnight"

* * *

"We've found you the perfect baby Mr. and Mrs. Daniels, she's only a few weeks old and is of Greek-American descent. The mother is willing to give her away for $125,000 including my fee."

"Oh Robert, we finial have our daughter" exclaimed Anna

"When will be able to get her?" asked Robert

"As soon as I have the check for the mother" replied the voice through the phone.

* * *

"Robert what will we do with the child after we finish the assignment?" asked WSB agent Anna Devane

"I don't know, probably find her a new family in here in States" replied her fellow WSB agent Robert Scorpio

* * *

"Oh, look at her she's so beautiful" cooed Dana Sutton-McCall

"If I didn't know any better I would say that she was make for us. Look at her she looks just like Kenneth," responded Glen McCall

"What should we call her?" asked Dana

"Sam" answered little Kenneth, the McCall's 5 year old son

"I like it," said Glen "Samantha Alycia Sutton-McCall."

* * *

********FLASHBACK END*********

"Oh my little Athena, I will get you back" spoke Helena as she stared at the manila folder on her desk. In the folder was a picture of a teenage girl with long chocolate brown hair and green eyes, along with the picture were the records for one Samantha McCall.

AN: I know Sam has brown eyes in the show and is older than Nikolas, but I wanted to change things up a bit. I was going to have a real soap couple raise her but I couldn't think of one.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Sam's 16 right now; Jax's 18; Jason is 20; Jerry's 24.

We start with an aerial view of Polo Alto in 2002. Then we get a close up a two story brick home when you could hear music blaring…

"Like Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman,  
Where can I find a woman like that  
And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,  
Wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny,  
I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way  
Love supposed to be  
Tell me, where can I find a woman like that–"

And suddenly there was a second of silence followed by a loud screech.

And we are brought in to the room of a young teenage girl who's standing in front of the mirror with a hair brush/ (microphone).

"MOOMMMM!" exclaimed the girl "The Dweeb's messing with my music again."

"I'm just trying to save my ear drums." replied an older teenage boy who looked like the polar opposite of the girl. Where she was a brunette he was blond. She had green almost hazel eyes, he had ice blue. And where she was short, he was tall.

When most people saw them together they wouldn't guess that they were brother and sister until they saw them next to their parents. Jane Jacks was a statuesque woman at 5'11 with jade green eyes and platinum blond hair. John Jacks was a man of Australian descent, who stands at 5'10 with bright blue eyes and brunette hair.

"Jax stop harassing your sister-" mediated their mother

"HA" cheered Sam

"And Sam stop terrorizing the ears or the neighborhood." finished Jane

"HA" countered Jax with a laugh

And with that the two siblings went back to their sibling mockery. While Jane walked away rolling her eyes at their childishness. This was the first time that she appreciated Jerry moving to his own apartment, because if he was here he would have only made matters worse.

* * *

"Why are we stalking a 15 year old girl?" asked a man dressed in black with a deep Greek accent

"Because those were our orders" answered his counterpart, a man who was also in black but with a Russian accent

"Well it makes me fill like a pedophile." responded the first man

* * *

Mean while in Port Charles, New York – May 10, 2002

Jason Morgan's Penthouse

"Courtney I'm telling you this as clear as I can, I don't know what you want from me at this point. You're the one who cheated on me with Nicolas, you know my _dead_ sisters fiancée." spoke Jason with anger

"Jason please it was a mistake. I promise that I'll never do something like this again if you give me another chance." pleaded Courtney Matthews, who until last week was known as Jason's wife.

"Courtney, I've already told you that I can't get over this. So will you please just leave?"

"Fine" said Courtney as she moved to grab her coat and purse "But I won't give up on us even with the divorce" and with that she left.

As soon a she left Jason broke down, the fact that his now ex-wife spit on his sister's grave killed him. Emily had only lost her fight to cancer a year before, and as much as he wanted to hate Nikolas for having an affair with his then wife he wasn't even sure that Nikolas was able to grasp anything anymore, without Emily

***Flashback*** 7 months Prior

Jason had just come back from visiting his sister's grave and he was on his way home for the first time a month. Even since his sister's death he had started taking frequent trips out of the country in order to visit all of the places that his sister planned to visit before her death.

After this past trip to Hong Kong he had complete his sisters journey to travel the world, and had brought home pieces of each location to place at her grave so they could be with her forever.

_Ring Ring_

"Yes?" said Jason as he answered his phone

"Jason, I need you to get back here as soon as possible" said a stressed out Sonny

"Why?"

"Faith is gunning for us"

"I'm already in Port Charles and am on my way to the Penthouse I'll be there in 20"

After dealing with Sonny and making a game plan on the Faith situation, Jason made his way across the hall to his own Penthouse.

As soon as he opened the door he was assaulted with image of his wife having sex with Nikolas on his sofa

"Get. Out" grunted Jason as soon as he was able to comprehend what was happening

"Jason!" exclaimed Courtney as she scrambled off of the floor and tried to cover up as much as possible

Nikolas on the other hand looked at his brother-in-law with dead eyes no emotion showed through except overwhelming grief.

When he saw Courtney begin to open her mouth he cut he off.

"I don't care why. Just. Get. Out" hissed Jason

***End Flashback***

After spending a week in a drunken stupor and making the mistake of sleeping with his wife again. Jason called his cousin Justus and asked him to arrange for his divorce.

After Courtney was served with the divorce papers she immediately went to her brother and asked him to talk Jason out of the divorce. Sonny immediately sides with his sister and tries to force Jason into honoring his vows. To which Jason replied with 'like you did when you had your affair with Brenda'.

Since that moment Jason and Sonny's relationship had been very detached, because Sonny tried to force Jason into staying in the marriage. Since then Jason has limited his dealings with Sonny to strictly business.


End file.
